The invention relates to a method of digital broadcasting in channels assigned to television in a frequency allocation plan and it is particularly suitable for broadcasting of sound programs towards moving vehicles.
Television frequency plans divide the VHF and UHF band into channels each assigned to a television program. But, in a given service zone, all the channels cannot be used simultaneously for TV due to mutual interference. For example, in radio broadcasting at the present time a channel is not used if adjacent to a channel in which broadcasting takes place. Use is also excluded of the same channel in two directly adjacent service zones, for in the regions close to the frontier between the zones, there would be mutual interference. As a consequence, television networks always leave gaps available in the spectrum, in which it is not possible to transmit television signals.